<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaches and Cream by Fir3fly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402719">Peaches and Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly'>Fir3fly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, IchiRuki smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kinda puts you in the mood for peaches don't it?" Schwing! IchiRuki quick smut.</p><p>The chapter where Ichigo knew Rukia by her ass, yeah - that one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaches and Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Peaches &amp; Cream</strong>
</p><p>After Kirio explained the layout of the Soul King Palace to Ichigo, he was brought to Tenjirō's domain. The main feature of the palace was a pair of large hot springs housed within its large open interior, which were each filled by pools of specialized water. Kurosaki along with Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji were then educated with it's his healing methods.</p><p>The 'Hot Spring Demon' escorted the group where they needed to go. He showed the tiny stick in his mouth no mercy as his teeth crunched upon it. The man was outlandish, that pompadour was crazy. But nonetheless, it was kind of him to show the way. Most Royal Guards couldn't be bothered with this shit.</p><p>"You two, head to the water on the left. The other's..will go to the opposite."</p><p>There was a coy smirk written on that man's features. Rukia looked up to Ichigo then, he looked down at her. What was this Tenjirō trying to get at, exactly?</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>Their bodies were so well handled. The pain, the aches, cuts and bruises were slowly hut surely melting away. The heated water was so relaxing, heightening Rukia's massage by the tenfold. Ichigo bent down, taking advantage of their privacy. His lips brushed against the nape of her neck, ghosting over the shell of her ear to whisper dirty things. The petite reaper shivered, closing those plum color eyes in bliss. Ichigo's bare chest and lower bosy felt good pressed up against her back..</p><p>"Ah..! Mhm – So reckless.." The shinigami moaned, having her bare cheek slapped.</p><p>"What's so reckless about this, Rukia?" He mocked, licking her skin, tickling that ear as he pumped in-between her thighs. "To everyone else who may notice - us - were just standing here - r..– right?"</p><p>The girl giggled, biting her lips at the sight down below. Kurosaki's cock appearing then disappearing between her folds. Delicately she spread her first two digits over him, relishing the soft skin and veiny shaft that rubbed against her.</p><p>Her ass was like magic, Ichigo loved feeling it against his pelvis. Just a big fat peach, begging to be taken a chunk out of..</p><p>"~ Ah! Not so rough.." Rukia cried out, complaining of his slaps. He made up for it, massaging the raw, pink skin.</p><p>"I'm sorry.. I couldn't help it.."</p><p>His grip felt in place on each cheek, spreading her wide against him. A cute tight asshole was a sight for sore eyes, begging to be fucked again..</p><p>Ichigo leaned over her shoulder a bit, capturing those flushed lips as his cock remained teasing the other ones. The 13th lieutenant moaned inside his mouth, having his tip so snugly fit against her swollen clit. They continued their movements, syncing their bodies together, getting each other off..</p><p>Her slick pussy felt so good to be smothered against, further amplified by Ichigo re-stretching her fat ass over and over, forcing those hips down repeatedly.</p><p>Her body felt perfect, relaxed in her boyfriend's arms as he brought warm water over her chest. Steam evaporated around them.. soon Ichigo pulled away, forcing Rukia to push up against a nearby rock..</p><p>She rolled her eyes. He was obsessed.. She even told him that!</p><p>"How else did you think I recognized you earlier? Now hold still damnit."</p><p>The young woman blushed, perching a foot higher than the other to give the soul reaper what he wanted as she held her rear apart. " Ich<em>igo</em>..."</p><p>One fat tongue played with her asshole, teasingly trying to get in those tight, peachy walls. He abandoned post for a moment, hyper fixated on her shiny, plump cheeks. Kissing and licking away, slapping and massaging away the sting..</p><p>"M<em>hm</em>.."</p><p>Tenjirō was the rightest man Ichigo ever met when it came to Soul Reaper business.. even in general business!</p><p>Rukia's ass really did put him in the mood for peaches..</p><p>He pumped himself as he tongue fucked her, messing with his balls as his tongue curled upwards. The sexy girl arched her back, her legs tensed and shook ever so lightly.. She abused those tasty swollen lips biting so hard - But Ichigo left the shinigami with no choice.</p><p>Ichigo eventually joined her hands with his own, really going for her sweet little asshole, bringing a hand forward to play with her sweet, jealous cunt. The young woman was dizzy for it, coming undone in his hands..</p><p>He bit her ass, making the girl yelp as she turned around to rub at the assault. Ichigo only smirked coyly up at the soul reaper..</p><p>She held in more giggles as chapped lips left trails of kisses down her ticklish side. Strawberry red painted on her face when he finally slipped between her sweet folds, picking up the wet slick heat to pack between her ass.</p><p>"Fuck yeah..." The horny soul reaper groaned.</p><p>He fucked into her tight little cheeks, holding Rukia's arms behind her back. The steaming water wasn't as hot as either of them combined, more heat bundling up inside the two..</p><p>They kiss hard and sloppy, as Ichigo picked up pace, tucking a digit between to test out her size. They continue for a while longer, slowing down below but added another finger each while..</p><p>Finally..</p><p>"Fuck yes!" Ichigo groaned against her ear, licking the skin gratefully as he finally got to enter his big fat cock inside her tight fat ass.</p><p>Rukia cried out, tears welling in her eyes from sweet, dirty pleasure. Any possible discomfort was healed instantaneous due to the water..inviting an even more incredible experience than before. "Shit.. Rukia, just like - th- that..!" He begged through clenched teeth.</p><p>That tight body had begun to grind against him, she pushed her fat ass into his desperate cock, over and over, more harsher than before.. soon inviting Ichigo to up the ante.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Harder~!" Rukia pleased.</p><p>He held her the side of her hip and shoulder as he pounded those walls unlike before. Brutally fucking her ass, loud smacking took place, even louder pants and groans. Curses and sweet nothings..</p><p>It felt amazing!</p><p>Soon enough Ichigo came inside her, not even slowing down as his body became weaker and more sensitive. All he could do was repeat her name, getting lost in that incredible ass!</p><p>Rukia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Ichigo gave her a nice peaches and cream pie. But feeling him go even deeper.. it rubbed against her core beneath, sending her pulsating pussy to cum all over her thighs, joining Ichigo's seed as she moaned sexy.</p><p>The young woman could feel the huge load spill out her gaping tiny hole when the orange haired shinigami pulled out..</p><p>Ichigo took a second, admiring the work - appreciating the sight before him.. watching that peaches and cream pie drip below into the healing waters..</p><p>Big arms wrapped around a petite waist as Rukia turned around, they kissed lovingly, slow and wet, tongues delving into eachother's warm mouths.. The two cleaned up, putting back their uniforms but still unable to keep their hands and lips from each other.</p><p>They both smirked as their gazes locked when hearing Renji announce his arrival suddenly. It was like he expected the two to be doing something! ..</p><p>How foolish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>